Black Magic Woman
by Allikatt112285
Summary: Alice works as a psychic gypsy in a carnival. Jasper is a carnie working the baseball toss. According to him, he's just looking for a summer job. But as temperatures rise in the summer heat and things between them heat up, will Jasper stay? AH One-Shot


**So, before I forget. I do NOT own Twilight. Yeah, that's my disclaimer.  
><strong>

_**Black Magic Woman  
><strong>__**"I need you so bad, Magic Woman. I just can't leave you alone." **_

It was an hour before opening and as I paced around my small caravan, I wondered just how much business I was going to get today. Advertisements for our carnival had been up for two months at least so we should obtain some decent business. I didn't charge outrageously, working in a carnival and all, but I needed to earn some kind of living.

Feeling fidgety, I had to have something to do with my hands, so I tightened the corset that ran from my waist up to the area right below my breasts. The strings tied on the front of my dress which made this task easy.

No sooner had I re-criss-and-crossed and tied the last one was there a knock at my door. I spun around quickly, my heels clicking on the hardwood floor. I wasn't expecting anyone this early and with the temperatures supposedly going up into the mid-nineties today, there was no way my fat bastard of a boss would be out.

"Just a minute!" I called as I adjusted my multiple skirts and my top. I checked the small wristwatch buried in-between many bracelets on my left wrist and saw that it was still very early, too early for customers.

I crossed the few steps to the Dutch-style door and opened the top half. A man with shaggy blonde hair and piercing green eyes stood on the other side. He looked down and smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back. The guy looked oddly familiar.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm Jasper and I was wondering what services you offered," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. He was wondering _'what services I offered'_? All he had to do was read the little wooden sign on my door.

"You know, the usual," I replied with a shrug. "Crystal ball, tarot cards, palm readings… Look, if you're just wasting my time, I'm not going to be happy. I have to get ready for my clients."

"I'm honestly curious," he said. "I've been watching your little purple…uh…"

"Caravan," I helped him.

"Caravan," he repeated, "and I've been curious."

It clicked. He was the new carnie we'd picked up at our last stop. He'd mentioned something about needing a summer job. Hell, we _all_ needed a summer job. It just turned into more than a _summer_ job for some of us.

"That comment made you sound like a stalker," I rolled my eyes at him, "and I do not have the time for a stalker at the moment." I moved to close the door.

"Wait," he said before I could get the door closed. "Can I have my future told? I'll pay you for it."

"Hmm…" I said, pretending to be reading his future. "In less than ten seconds the top half of this door will be slammed in your face. You may drop my payment on the welcome mat. Good day!" And with that, I closed the door, leaving him stunned.

"Uhm…that was very accurate," he called through the wooden door that separated us. I chuckled.

"I'm psychic," I laughed. I turned my back on the door and waited for the sound of his footsteps as he left my porch.

I was quite surprised, however, when I heard the clinking sound of change being put into the empty plastic flower pot on my porch.

Got to love a man of his word…

The sun hung high in the sky, beating down on the carnival, making everything a hot, sticky mess. In my caravan I was miserable and because I was miserable, my clients were miserable. After dealing with more clients than I think I ever had, I headed outside to take a break.

The warm sunshine hit my skin as I stepped onto my porch. It seemed so much nicer outside for some reason. I looked around and a glinting shimmer in my peripheral vision caught my eye. Intrigued, I turned towards it and saw the money Jasper had placed in the flower pot. I bent over and picked it up, listening to the clang of the coins as they shifted around in my palm.

My conscious told me that taking his money was wrong. Honestly, I didn't even attempt to read his future. Feeling guilty, I looked around the carnival, hoping to spot him somewhere_._

I found him working the baseball toss across the way from me. I watched as he went through the motions of getting the money, handing the people their baseballs, and either giving them a prize for winning or turning them away for losing. I watched in fascination as he'd use the back of his arm to wipe the spot right above his brow.

I walked confidently over towards his booth. Taking a spot in line, I gained many curious glances from other patrons. I ignored them, not caring what they thought. A gypsy waiting to participate in the baseball toss wasn't the weirdest thing in this place. Helga the bearded lady was in tent three if they wanted a show.

Once the man in front of me had knocked over a stack of empty milk bottles and claimed his prize, it was my turn. Jasper had his back to me as he put up a huge pink teddy bear on the top shelf of the prize rack. I watched in rapt fascination as his shirt clung to his sweaty back and arm muscles. Working in the sun definitely had some nice affects. I let a sound of approval pass through my lips, causing him to spin around. He smiled brilliantly when he saw me.

"I'd like to buy a ball," I smirked, placing his money on the counter. He returned my playful expression as he slid the change into the palm of his hand.

"Here you go," he said as he placed a well worn baseball on the counter in front of me. I picked it up and tossed it in the air a couple of times.

"Winding up…here's the pitch," I smiled as I gave my own play-by-play. With a swift movement I threw the baseball and knocked over a stack of bottles. "And it's good," I laughed over the clattering bottles.

"Wow. Impressive," Jasper commented. "What do you want?" If there hadn't been small children around, I would've told him _exactly_ what I wanted. _Explicitly_. Instead, I let my eyes roam the shelves until they landed on the pink bear I'd watched him sit ever so neatly on the top shelf.

"You can bring that pink bear over when you stop by tonight," I responded with a wink. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"And just what makes you think I'll be stopping by tonight?" He asked, a teasing gleam in his eye.

"Just a little thing I like to call love potion number nine," I said. With a wink I leaned across the counter making sure that what cleavage I had was visible. "You'll be there. I can _see_ it," I said confidently. I didn't need psychic powers to know he was going to show up. I slid tauntingly back across the counter before turning away and heading back to my caravan, making sure to sway my hips in a very seductive manner.

I didn't need psychic powers to know he was intensely watching me depart.

The summer sun dipped low over the horizon, casting the sky into a beautiful hazy purple color. A heat advisory had been issued which prompted many of our customers to call it a day and head home early. I'd just finished up with my last client, a forty-five year old insurance salesman that wanted to know if there was still a chance he'd find love. Of course I didn't want to be a downer, so I told him the positives (which was considerably hard to do since he just wanted one tidbit of information and he was fat and bald).

As I bustled around, cleaning up my caravan, there was a knock at the door. I tried to ignore my racing heart as the sound of the knock reverberated through my caravan. He was here. I knew it was him. Who else could it be? I chuckled, somewhat nervously, trying to ease my own tension.

I moved towards the door, my heeled shoes clicking softly on the wood floor. Checking my reflection in the full-length mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair, giving it a tease, and smoothed my skirts. I hated the way my dark eyes looked anxious. How dare he make me have these sorts of feelings for him when I haven't spoken more than maybe a few hundred words to him?

_Damn this man!_

I turned from the mirror and opened the top half of my door. Jasper stood waiting on my porch, my pink bear clutched in one hand.

"You gonna let me in now?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and huffed, as if letting him in was such a big chore.

I decided I'd tease him a little. After unlocking the clasp on the bottom half of the door from the inside, I leaned across the door and unlocked the latch from the outside. I pushed my breasts against the bottom half door causing them to push against the tight fabric of my corset giving the illusion that I had more cleavage than I actually did.

When I flipped the latch and rose back into a standing position, I could tell Jasper had been watching me intently. I smiled coyly, acting as if I had done nothing wrong. I certainly hadn't basically just shoved my boobs in some carnie's face. He smiled back, but his eyes weren't smiling. They were dark and fierce, burning with a hunger I recognized and intended to satisfy.

"Coming?" I giggled, thrusting the door open before spinning around and walking into my caravan. I heard his slow, measured footsteps behind me and I froze, suddenly self-conscious. I could feel his eyes roaming my caravan. Every time his eyes lingered on a picture or brushed over an artifact, I tensed, as if his eyes on them somehow affected me. This place was mine, my home, and his scrutiny made me nervous.

I heard his voice and turned to face him. "What'd you say?" I asked, now feeling rude because I hadn't been listening.

"I said," he smirked, "where's that love potion number nine?"

I laughed lightly, remembering the words that had passed between us this afternoon. Thinking of how his muscles had rippled under his t-shirt as he worked under the sweltering sun, I licked my lips. A grin crossed my now wet lips and I slowly drew my pointer finger up to them.

"Right," I said coaxingly, "here…" I took a step forward, inviting the hasty move that followed from him. My bear was dropped to the floor, but I didn't care. I had a feeling I was going to get an even better prize.

In an instant he had me pushed against his broad chest, his strong arms wrapped around my tiny frame as his lips frantically pressed against mine. It wasn't the soft first kiss you'd see in the movies. It was raw, needy, and hungry, just like his eyes had been.

I groaned, pushing up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips harder against his. It was a last effort before we both met the need for oxygen and at the same time we pulled away. His green eyes were dark, even more ravenous than before. I was panting, trying miserably to catch my breath. I felt his lips press against my neck, slowly working their way up. He reached the sensitive spot behind my ear and I gasped out, clutching him to me as his teeth nipped my flesh.

I wove my fingers into his golden locks and pulled his lips back to mine. Without hesitation, his tongue parted his lips and sought access to mine. I couldn't resist him. This man, _Jasper_, had me wrapped around his fingers, and I couldn't care less. I was quite happy.

I pulled away from him just enough to whisper, "Bedroom." That one word sparked something inside of him. He scooped me up, excited, until he realized he had no clue where to go.

"The door," I whispered, pressing kisses to the spot under his masculine jaw line. I saw his eyes earnestly search the walls for an exit. He found the black painted door and crossed over to it hurriedly. I wanted to laugh at his excitement.

He had to duck to get into my small bedroom. I wasn't used to having people of his height enter my bedroom. In fact, I hadn't even had anyone of his _gender_ in my bedroom.

He stumbled around, the size of my room obviously causing him problems, too. We fell, unceremoniously, onto my bed. My giggles were muffled against his chest. He stifled them with a kiss, his lips pressed hotly against mine.

He sat up slowly and looked down at me. Slowly, torturously so, he undid the laces down my corset. I could feel my chest start to relax as each string was loosened before it was taken away completely. He took it away from me, leaving my top half bare except for my shirt. I immediately took care of the peasant blouse I was wearing, sliding it up and over my chest and tossing it to the floor where my corset laid. I saw his smirk even in the dark of my room.

"No bra, huh?" He asked. I could hear the huskiness to his voice. It was so alluring.

I shook my head to answer and then realized he probably couldn't see me. "There's really no point with the corset," I said.

He started to trail kisses down my throat. My head lolled back, giving him more skin to cover. He growled, nipping here and there, making me want him even more. The kisses trailed along my collar bone. I gasped as he sucked on the skin in between them. He made his way down and lightly kissed across the top of my breasts. I felt his tongue run across my nipples. I shuddered as they became hard peaks.

He groaned in reaction into my shudder. I loved that sound.

"Yes," I panted, wanting him to continue his ministrations on my mounds. He moved to my other breast and ran his tongue around my hard nipple. Swirling, kissing, nipping…

I nearly combusted on the spot.

"Oh God, please," I whimpered, arching my chest and pushing my breasts closer towards him.

He ran his tongue around my hard nipple again. Realizing my other breast was neglected, he brought his other hand up to lightly squeeze it. I threaded my hands into his hair, holding him to my breast, not willing to let him go.

"This is hardly…fair," I gasped. He brought his eyes up to meet mine, staring at me with confusion.

"Show me yours," I said, a sly smile crossing my lips. He mimicked my smile and sat up so he could tug his simple white tee over his head before chucking it to the floor. Reaching up, I ran my fingers across his chest, delighting in the way his muscles rippled under my touch. I started to move my hands down to his belt, but he stopped me.

"You first, Darlin'," he smiled. "I keep tradition. Ladies first, you know." I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to run his hands down my sides to the top of my skirts. The first one was easy, a slip on/slip off elastic waist one. He disposed of it quickly. The second one was a little more formfitting with a zipper at the side. He worked the zipper and discarded that one as well.

"Geeze, Darlin'," he complained as he started working on the third skirt. "So much clothing…"

"Hey," I said, "we aren't all tramps. Cher isn't an expert on gypsies." He chuckled above me and suddenly I felt very cold. I looked over the edge and saw that my skirts lied in a jumbled mess on the floor. The only article of clothing I was covered in was a pair of black, lacy bikini style panties. I saw Jasper's eyebrows rise.

"Don't think," I growled, bringing his head up to mine so I could kiss his lips. The more time he spent gazing at my underwear, the less time I had to seduce him. Carnies do have to get up early, you know.

His hands traveled slowly down my abdomen, his fingers spread out in order to touch every inch of available skin. Finally, his hands reached the top of my panties. He ran his fingers inside the waistband, slowly, _torturously_. My breathing became heavy. It had been _way_ too long. His eyes never left my face. His intense stare bored right into mine, giving me chills. Very slowly, he eased my last remaining garment down my legs. With a flick of his wrist they fell off of my feet, landing amidst our other clothes.

His head did a quick nod as if he is asking for permission to look at the gift he just unwrapped. I closed my eyes, spurring him on.

I waited for what felt like an eternity. He didn't move. I slowly reopened my eyes, curiosity getting the better of me. He was staring intently at me as his tongue ran over his top lip.

_Oh, God. _His tongue was _perfect_. I was not even sure if there wass such a thing as a perfect tongue, but if there ever was one, his would be the model. He'd win first place in a tongue modeling competition.

His eyes, they'd be winners too. His stare made me feel as if he was going to attack me at any second. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than ready.

His hands ghosted up the side of my thighs and across the front of my legs. They inched down to the tops of my ankles before retracing back to my thighs. He deliberately skipped where I want him the most. His hands trailed across my hips, back up to my breasts. He grazed them erotically, but didn't linger on them.

I was panting. My back curved and my head dug into the pillow. His fingers threaded through my hair before he gave a tug. I groaned, begging for more.

His hands left my hair and reached my slit. I moaned as one of his fingers dipped teasingly inside me. I pushed my hips down, grinding onto his hand. He got the hint as he added a second finger inside me. He pumped his fingers inside me. _Slowly_. So slow I was afraid I'd go insane if he didn't increase his speed.

"Oh God, harder, please," I whimpered. "I can't take it!" He curled his fingers and pumped a few more times, bringing me to my climax.

I was panting as if I'd just run a marathon.

"Breathe," he whispered relaxingly, his seemingly cool breath coursing against my overheated face.

I took a deep breath. Holy shit, if that was what he could do with his fingers, I couldn't wait to see what he could do with his cock. I could feel the sizeable bulge it was making in his pants and knew he was definitely well endowed.

"Please," I pant, needing all of him now and knowing I won't be satisfied until I do. I buck my hips into him to show him how eager I am.

He grinded his still clothes erection against my core. _Oh God_, the sensation.

But I knew it would be so much better sans the jeans he wore. I reached down in between us and caught his zipper. Trying to be gentle, but still using enough force to show him how bad I wanted this, how bad I _needed_ this, I tugged until his pants were fully unzipped.

He pushed up into a position where he was kneeling on the bed, his knees straddling my thighs. Quickly, he disposed of his annoying clothing, leaving him clad in a pair of black boxers.

I grinned. We had been color coordinated.

I brought my feet up and rested them on his hips. With what I hoped was a sultry smirk, I used my feet to push his boxers off of his hips. He let an audible groan escape his lips as his hardened length was freed. No sooner had he removed his boxers, I sat up and curled my fingers into his blonde hair, effectively pulling his lips to mine.

He moved his head down to my neck and began sucking the skin there. I groaned and pulled him closer as his teeth gently nipped my flesh. His lips trailed back down to my collar bone and then to the valley between my breasts.

He ran his tongue around my nipple, again, eliciting a low moan from me.

"Jasper," I said with what little voice I could muster, "please."

He brought his head up to look into my eyes. "What do you want, darlin'?"

_Tease. He knew_ exactly _what I wanted. _

I hooked my ankles together around his lower back and arched my chest into his.

_Please_, I silently begged. _Now. _

He shifted his hips, bringing his tip to my entrance, just where I was dying to have him the most. I bucked my hips into his urgently, needing him in me immediately.

He slowly pushed into me, sheathing himself in me one slow inch at a time.

_God damn, this man would win a fucking torture competition too._

Once he was fully inside me, I brought my hips up again, telling him to move.

He started moving slowly. Fuck this man and his torture! I'd be fit to be institutionalized by the end of this.

"Jasper!" I tried to complain, but he swiveled his hips, making my complain a very breathy gasp. He did it again and I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back into me.

"Oh, God," I heard him groan.

"Please, harder," I said, praying my breathy voice was loud enough for him to hear my request.

His head went back to my breasts and he started sucking and biting the flesh there. My fingers that are still threaded in his hair pull him closer, my hips start grinding against his, needing to feel all I can of this man.

"Fuck me, Jasper," I beg. He withdrew himself before slamming back into me so quick that I gasp for the air that seemed to have vacated my lungs.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"God, Alice, fuck," he responded.

He reached down in between us and started playing with my clit.

"Ah!" I scream, the sensations overwhelming. My hands grab onto his arms for support, my nails digging into his skin.

"Scream for me," he commanded.

"Fuck! Yes!," I screamed. He growled and his lips pressed against mine firmly. I released a scream into his mouth and his tongue darted into mine.

He started moving faster. Our lips broke apart, our breathing coming in short, ragged gasps. I can feel the coil in my stomach start to tighten as he pounds into me with a new found zeal.

"Oh, God! Jasper!" I screamed.

He pushed into me as his teeth nipped at the skin between my neck and shoulder.

"Ah! Oh, God!," I screamed out my climax.

He thrust forward once more and growled out his orgasm a moment after me.

"Alice," he groaned, his eyes closed as he rode out his pleasure.

He rolled off of me, laying on his side next to me on my twin sized bed. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against him. I released a sigh of content and snuggled back against his warm chest.

"Are you okay, Alice?" He asked once his breathing had evened out.

"I'm great," I responded, running my hands along his arms. "You?" I ask with a yawn I tried to stifle.

"Wonderful," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss my temple.

The lights from the huge carnival sign filtered in through my windows and illuminated our forms nestled together on my small bed in my small home.

God, I hoped this turned into more than just a summer job for him too, because there was no way I was letting him go.

**So, what'd you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**

**-Alli**


End file.
